Genesis Underground
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: At the heart of a city on Mobius the time of reunification is near, the Council is rising, and the Empire is running out of time. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Chapter 1: We're the Sonic Underground

'As one is separated from his family for a long time, make many new friends, and have many adventures, one thinks of what they left in order to protect. As the time of reunifications nears, secrets kept will soon be revealed.'-Queen Aleena.

On the roof of the Thorndike Mansion was a 17 year old anthromorphic emerald green eyed blue hedgehog wearing white gloves, white socks, and red friction resistant sneakers with grey soles, a white horizontal stripe with gold buckles. In his hand was a crystal medallion in the shape of the legendary sword: Caliburn. Putting it on he takes an item beside him, and begins to play it, unaware that a pink hedgehog wearing a big red dress, with red boots, and jade green eyes had come out looking for him, and had seen him. Her name was Amy Rose, the Blue hedgehog's self-proclaimed girlfriend.

(Sonic)

Come in my friend welcome to the party.

But only if your one of our kind.

The adventure of our life is now starting

Robotnik's empire running out of time

We're the Sonic Underground

Listen to our freedom sound

Hiding in the heart of the city

We plot and plan Robotnik's overthrow

It's a dirty job and no, it's not pretty

Always on the run, always laying low

We're the Sonic Underground

Listen to our freedom sound

Never know where we'll be found

We're the Sonic Underground

(End Sonic)

(Amy)

I had no idea that Sonic had such a great singing voice, but those lyrics made no sense. Maybe if I should ask Tails if he knows. I may not have gotten what I wanted but this is just as good.

Stopping the tape recorder I had planned to use to records Sonic's secrets I went back inside, only to see Tails, Cream and Cheese, Chris, Chuck, Ella, and Mr. Tanaka at the table.

"Hey Tails, I need to ask you something." Knowing he'd be resistant I got out my hammer immediately to show I meant business.

"W-what do you n-need A-amy?" I could tell nervousness was evident in his voice at the sight of my hammer.

"I heard Sonic singing outside, and playing a guitar, he had a great voice but the lyrics made no sense. I tape recorded it and wanted to know if you knew anything about them." I explained in a calm dignified manner (As if.), looking at Tails in the eye.

"Sure…let's hear it."

(Tails)

Putting the tape recorder on the table Amy pushed the play button, after hearing the one minute twenty four second song, I couldn't make heads or tails of it…dang it I made a pun of my own name!

"I don't know Amy, but did Sonic know you were outside?" I ignored her hammer and looked directly into her eyes, knowing the answer already as she has been stalking Sonic since she met him.

I could see it in her eyes that she knew that he didn't know.

"Listen Amy this is most likely something that Sonic doesn't want to tell us at the moment, if he doesn't want us to know then he'll let us know later."

Amy merely let out a humph, and went outside, a few seconds later I heard yelling, and crashing as Amy came back in with a bruised Sonic by the neck.

"Amy what are you doing!?" I knew she wanted Sonic close to her but this is going to far!

(Chris)

Okay, I may be twelve years old, but I know for a fact that's not the way you make someone fall in love with you!

"Amy calm down! If he doesn't want to tell us then he doesn't want to tell us, just leave him alone!" I admit I was curious too, but not enough to beat Sonic and bring him in the house against his will.

"NO! HE'S HIDING SOMETHING AND I WANT TO KNOW! I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!" She doesn't seem to get that he sees her as a friend, nothing more.

"Amy, please let Mr. Sonic go." At least I can count on Cream to try to reason with her.

Amy pulled a chair out, pulled the table cloth off and tied Sonic to the chair, all the while pulling her hammer out…again.

(Sonic)

One moment I was on the roof remembering the past, and the next Amy shows up with her hammer, and starts hitting me with it! Then she grabs me by the throat and drags me into the house! Now I'm tied to a chair, and I can't get out of it.

"Now Sonic, I'm going to ask you three questions and I want you to answer them truthfully, if you don't then you'll keep your date with Ms. Hammer!" Raising her hammer overhead to show wasn't lying.

"Fine, it's not like I'm going to get out of this."

"Question 1: Who are the "Sonic Underground"?

"A group of three that are key members of another group."

Question 2: What did those lyrics in that song mean?"

"What song?" Did she hear me?

"You know what I mean!" She took out a tape recorder, and the song "We're the Sonic Underground" played, I was shocked that she heard me, but I had to answer the question.

"It tells of the reason the Sonic Underground was formed, and how our enemies' are running out of time." Not the WHOLE truth, but still the truth. However nothing could prepare me for what the next question was.

"Question 3: What's your past, and don't give me that wanderer nonsense! Your REAL past!"

At this point I was fighting to hold back tears, and Tails, Chris, Cream, Tanaka, Ella, and Cheese could see it. Amy however couldn't.

"Triplets born, the throne awaits, a seer warns of a deadly fate, give up your children, separate, bide your time, lie in wait." I recited the prophecy that's ruled my life, one that I'm still trying to fulfill.

Amy however didn't seem pleased at my answer.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? THAT DOESN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!"

"That's my past in a nutshell, allow me to explain.

Back on Mobius, there was a city, the capital of the world: Mobotropolis. According to history, it was beautiful, until Dr. Ivo Robotnik overthrew the ruler Queen Aleena. The city was turned into a complete dystopia, people living in poverty, immeasurable taxes, unfair laws which includde a ban on music, strict rules, families torn apart, and kids having to resort to living as thieves. Queen Aleena was visited by someone known as The Oracle, he told her of a prophecy where one day she would reunite with her 3 children, and form the Council of Four. The catch was that she had to give her kids up. The middle child was given to an aristocrat family, the youngest was originally going to go to a middle class family, but his basket was taken by thieves and as such was raised by them. The oldest child was given to a middle class family, however at the age of five that child's foster family was taken, their house burned and taken in by his uncle chuck. For the next 10 years that child was raised into the resistance, a group of renegade mobians that fought against Robotnik's tyranny. One day Robotnik was putting up a force field over his robot factory, the resistance was using a secret weapon that could go at impossible speeds, and was a thorn in Robotnik's side for 10 years. Though a lot of effort was put into bringing down the shield, the factory was brought down. Afterwards the child had met the Oracle, and told of the prophecy as well as his siblings.

Through a risk of being caught for playing music, the three met and learned of not only having powers within themselves, but also inside of their medallions.

From visits to the place of their birth, the palace they would've lived in and inherited, family treasures that were either locked away or put up for auction, to even an alternate dimension where the triplets were villains and Robotnik was the hero.

One day Robotnik went off to try and expand his influence in places that DIDN'T know of his rule, and the eldest followed, leaving the younger to help the resistance as he knew they would be fine.

You asked for my past, well here's my past, I was the eldest triplet, I was the one that followed Robotnik, and I was the one who had his foster family taken from him."

(No POV)

Tears were streaking down Sonic's face, as he revealed his past. To think that Sonic had to go through all of that, and that he was royalty. But there was one question.

"Who is Robotnik though?" the young 10 year old two tailed fox asked his broken friend.

"You already know him, not as Robotnik, but as Dr. Eggman." The eldest blue prince revealed, as Chris untied him from the chair.

Before anyone could ask him anything more, he ran off to parts unknown.

"Why?" The brown haired blue eyed 12 year old human child questioned the pink monster.

"Why what?" Amy questioned back as she saw nothing wrong with what she did.

"You had no right to beat Sonic up, and force him to tell us about his past, something he clearly didn't want to tell us until he was ready!" Chris exploded on her as pure rage and anger were in his sapphire blue eyes.

"I'm his girlfriend, I have the right to know-."

"You are not his girlfriend, he has shown hundreds of signs that he did not like you that way, and runs from you most of the time, get it through your thick head that he doesn't like you, and your fantasy is just that A FANTASY!" Tails in a twist of fate exploded on Amy, as he saw that Amy had gone too far.

"Tails is right Amy, you had no right to do that to Sonic, or beat him up for it." Chuck chastised the hedgehog, as his opinion of her just went down a few yards.

"Cream you understand I had to do that right?" Amy asked her cream colored rabbit friend, hoping for her to take her side. No such luck.

"Amy, Chris, Mr. Chuck, and Mr. Tails are all right, you were in the wrong this time." Cream turned her head away to the side and left to put her pet Chao Cheese to bed.

Soon after everyone left, except Amy as she was in shock that Cream had turned on her. Had she been wrong, had she been living a fantasy this whole time, had she really gone overboard?


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Chapter 2: I can do that

* * *

Our blue hero was at a tree on a hill, letting his sorrows out, as his rights he had gotten 1 year ago, rights he still hadn't gotten used to, had been violated.

(Sonic)

S-she h-had no right to do that t-to me! She had no respect for my privacy, she beat me up just because of her fantasy, and, and-. Head in his arms, Sonic for the first time in 11 years, cried. A hand was placed on his shoulder, he tried to move away until the hand generated heat, there was only one person he knew whose hand generated heat. Looking up he saw the only person who could understand what he went through in his past: Blaze the Cat the princess of the Sol Islands.

* * *

(No POV)

Needing to only a look into his eyes to tell what happened, Blaze knelt down beside Sonic, placed his head onto her chest as he cried her a river, letting his sorrow out. Soon Sonic fell asleep, not wanting to leave him she leaned back against the tree, kissed Sonic on the forehead, and drifted to sleep.

Neither of the two noticed that Sonics guitar shaped medallion glowed blue.

Nor did they notice a bat in the tree videotaping this.

* * *

(Rouge)

Now I may be a thief, but I can read people very well, and by the look in big blues eyes I can clearly tell that pinky has gone too far. I may not let anyone onto this but I see Sonic as a little brother, and if anyone hurt him they would have to answer to me. My other partner may not admit it but he has the same view on Sonic that I do. Closing my camera after stopping the recording, I left to go to a meeting at the white house.

*After a relatively short ride in a helicopter I borrowed.*

I walked up to the president's office, to see Topaz, my human partner, and Shadow my "Mobian" partner. Noticing I had walked in, they stopped the meeting.

"Rouge what brings you here, not that I'm not interested or anything." Yep that's the president all right, always straight to the point.

"I need to talk to Topaz, and Shadow alone Sir."

"Very well, take your time."

*After leaving the room, and dear shot range.*

"All right Rouge what is it, what'd you steal this time?" And that's Topaz always on my case on stealing.

"Not this time Topaz, I was out relaxing in a tree when Sonic came, and he was in tears."

Shadow of course chose this moment to put in his two cents. "Why would he be in tears?" He may not show it, but he genuinely cares for big blue just as much as I do.

"I can read people very well Shadow, just a quick glance in his eyes, and I can tell that pinky FINALLY went too far. If something made him cry, then it must be serious."

After some thought Topaz left, and came back 10 to 20 seconds later.

"Alright we have permission to go to the Thorndike mansion tomorrow, you may be a thief Rouge but you're still my partner. If you think this is worth our attention, then I'm with you."

I looked over to Shadow, who merely nodded.

(End Rouge)

*9:30 AM the next morning.*

(Tails)

Now you may be thinking that I was harsh on Amy last night, but I'm not going to listen, she went too far last night, and I'm not going to apologize. She needs to learn that she's been living a fantasy, and I'm practically sick of her thinking she knows everything about Sonic! Now I'm not admitting I knew everything about him, but at least I respected his privacy! He's 17 now, so it's been 2 years since he followed Eggman from his home, meaning he gained rights he never even knew about 2 years ago, and is most likely still getting used to them.

The doorbell rang, who would come here at 9:30 in the morning!?

I opened the door to see Rouge, Shadow, and Topaz, before I could speak Rouge of all people asked.

"Where's Pinky?"


	3. Chapter 3

I own NOTHING.

Chapter 3: Harmony

* * *

_**Recap: Now you may be thinking that I was harsh on Amy last night, but I'm not going to listen, she went too far last night, and I'm not going to apologize. She needs to learn that she's been living a fantasy, and I'm practically sick of her thinking she knows everything about Sonic! Now I'm not admitting I knew everything about him, but at least I respected his privacy! He's 17 now, so it's been 2 years since he followed Eggman from his home, meaning he gained rights he never even knew about 2 years ago, and is most likely still getting used to them.**_

_**The doorbell rang, who would come here at 9:30 in the morning!?**_

_**I opened the door to see Rouge, Shadow, and Topaz, before I could speak Rouge of all people asked.**_

_**"**__**Where's Pinky?"**_

* * *

(Chris)

"Tails have you seen Sonic-." These were the only words I could get out of my mouth as I saw Rouge, Shadow, and Agent Topaz at my front door. With Rouge looking rather scary might I add?

"I'll ask again: Where is pinky?" Oh god she knew about Amy, but how much did she know?

"S-s-she's in the attic, I can take you to her if you'd like." Poor Tails I could tell that he was rather scared of Rouge, though who can blame him right now, she looks scary with a capital S.

* * *

And with that Tails led Rouge to the attic, while I had to deal with Shadow and Topaz. I led the two too the mansion living room.

"Do either of you want anything?" Where was Cream to lighten the mood when I need her!?

"Water is fine Christopher." The human G.U.N Agent replied, as I turned my head to Shadow.

Shadow merely shook his head, and with that I went into the kitchen and in 5 seconds I got Topaz her water.

"Why was Sonic in tears last night?" I swear I must've jumped 10 feet in the air as Shadow's voice completely caught me off guard.

"H-how did you-Oh Rouge."

"Well?" Shadow's voice must've brought down the temperature in the room as it got cold REALLY fast.

"Amy went too far last night, and I mean TOO far."

"What did she do?" Topaz spoke up, not wanting to be left out.

"She forced Sonic to tell us about his past, when he clearly wasn't ready to."

"And that's bad because?" Who knew the Ultimate Life form could be sarcastic.

"She beat him up with her hammer, tied him to a chair, and threatened him with said hammer while doing so, and took her stalking too far as well."

(End Chris)

* * *

(Shadow)

*This Machine Team Dark*

I knew that pink brat was obsessed with Sonic, but to actually physically hurt him, and force him to tell them something he wasn't ready to tell in the first place!? The next time I see her I'm going to shoot her with my "Shadow Rifle"!

*End This Machine Team Dark*

(End Shadow)

* * *

(Topaz)

I may not know much about the Mobian species, but as similar as they are to us Humans, I can gladly say that I'm sure that beating someone with a hammer, tying that person to a chair, and threatening them to tell something they don't feel ready to with another barrage of hits with said hammer is NOT some way to express love. And it looks like Shadow's itching to use the "Shadow Rifle".

CRASH!

What in Sam Hill was that!?

(End Topaz)

* * *

(Rouge)

"Thanks Hun, you can leave now." After shoeing the fox kit away, I opened the door in a calm dignified manner. NOT!

CRASH!

The moment the door left my vision, I saw none other than pinky herself.

* * *

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DARK GAIA WERE YOU BLODDY THINKING!? OH WAIT I KNOW NOTHING BUT YOUR OWN SELFISH FANTASY THAT'S WHAT! IN ALL OF MY SHORT TIME OF BEING A G.U.N AGENT I HAVE NEVER ONCE SEEN SUCH A KIND, CARING, SELFLESS PERSON BREAK DOWN INTO TEARS, AND FLINCH AT EVEN THE SLIGHTSET TOUCH OF A HELPING HAND!"

"I-I-I-."

"NEVER IN ALL OF MY TIME OF SEEING BIG BLUE HAVE I EVER SEEN HIM CRY, I HAD TO WATCH HIM CRY, WATCH HIM BREAK DOWN INTO A SNIFFLING CHILD, I HAD TO WATCH AS A GREAT HERO, A GREAT PERSON, A LIGHT GAIA SEND BREAKS DOWN AND CRIES!"

* * *

Not wanting to hear a single word out of that #! %*&amp;s mouth, I grabbed her by the throat, and looked at her in the eyes.

"If you dare hurt the person I view as a little brother EVER again, then I will PERSONALLY put you in a box, wrap it, and send you to Eggman with a "DO NOT RETURN TO SENDER" sticker on top of it in BIG RED LETTERS!"

Before I could yell another word to that bimbo's thick head, the doorbell rang. I dropped pinky on her butt, and went down stairs. Who could it be to interrupt my ranting?

(End Rouge)

* * *

(Tails)

Gee, Rouge has been up there for quite a while now, maybe I should-*DING-DONG*. Oh great who could it be this time.

When I opened the door however I never expected to see Sonic curled into a ball (not like when he's doing a spin dash) and in the arms of our friend during the Solaris Event: Blaze the Cat, and by the look in her eyes, I could tell that she was VERY worried about him. Who wouldn't after they find their boyfriend bruised, and crying?

(End Tails)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Or Something.

Recap: (Tails)

Gee, Rouge has been up there for quite a while now, maybe I should-*DING-DONG*. Oh great who could it be this time.

When I opened the door however I never expected to see Sonic curled into a ball (not like when he's doing a spin dash) and in the arms of our friend during the Solaris Event: Blaze the Cat, and by the look in her eyes, I could tell that she was VERY worried about him. Who wouldn't after they find their boyfriend bruised, and crying?

(End Tails)

* * *

(Now)

(Blaze)

As the girlfriend of the blue blur, I've never expected 3 things: for Sonic to actually cry in front of me, for him to flinch at my mere touch, and for that fan girl to harm him in such a way! As soon, as I'm sure that Sonic is safe, I will personally give that hedgehog to Eggman Nega as a gift! After letting me in, Tails led me to a spare room, where I set Sonic down, and placed a bell on his wrist, if it rings, I'll hear it.

I made my way to the living room, where I was -though I didn't show it- shocked that Shadow, Rouge, and Agent Topaz were here, did EVERYONE know about this. Although I should ask questions first instead of plotting ways to burn Amy's rear end, and yes there are multiple ways to burn a rear end.

"What happened last night?" I didn't care if I sounded cold, or heartless, or commanding, if Sonic is hurt then I WILL find out the reasons behind it.

"If, I EVER see that pink hedgehog again, then she better develop super speed in .5 seconds, because that's all the time I will give her!" It's safe to say that Shadow is pissed, though over Sonic? Humph, you learn something new every day it seems.

"Amy, forced Sonic to tell everyone his past, while threatening him with her hammer, tying him to a chair, and beating him up with her hammer beforehand." At least the government agent gave me what I want to know.

"Do you want to know?" If they knew why this was happening, then they should know the reason.

"What?" How is it that the Eggmen have an IQ of 300?

"Sonic's past, do you want to know it?" This is the only way for them to know, I don't know if Sonic will tell them, but I have a feeling that he won't.

"To learn of the fakers origins…go on." At least Shadow is taking the opportunity. But will Topaz?

"Go on, we need to know just what information Amy beat Sonic up for." Maybe our two kinds aren't so different.

"Sonic is a prince, the prince of Mobius."

To say Shadow, and Topaz were shocked at those 8 words was an understatement, they were (in Shadow's case) Mortified, and (in Topaz's case) shocked to the point where one would ask.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that please/again?" I wonder if that MewTwo Sonic told me of in that tournament he participates in is nearby.

"Sonic is a Prince, and formerly an orphan." After I had said that Shadow rather demanded to be shown proof before he believes in my statements.

Before I could respond, I heard something be placed on the table. I turned my head to the right to see Sonic limping, on the couch doubled over in pain, and holding his medallion out to Shadow as proof.

"This proof enough for ya shads?"

(End Blaze)

* * *

(No Pov)

We all have secrets, but it takes only a misfortunate event to allow one to reveal that secret. My son Sonic has learned this, and is going to see that some secrets are best let out into the minds of those we trust.- Queen Aleena.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

_**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter for this story, I would like to apologize for not updating this for a LONG while, and I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me, while I'm invading your worlds…..nothing personal, it's just business.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Besides a copy of Mighty No 9 come April.**_

Chapter 5: A trip down memory lane.

**Shadow POV**

I looked at Sonic's sword shaped medallion, and knew that what Blaze had said was the truth. Rouge had been forcing me to learn up on Mobian history, and in one of the chapters in those cinderblocks they call history books, there was a royal family that had 3 medallions that were passed down onto triplets. Sword representing Speed, the Shield representing Strength, and the Arrow and Bow representing Precision and Knowledge. That chapter also said that any whom is not a part of this family, unless blood related or adopted, cannot touch the medallions as they will burn the person(s), regardless if their wearing gloves or not. To see Sonic holding it and not being burned proves that Blaze was not lying.

I smirked with satisfaction.

"Don't expect me to call you "Your Highness" anytime soon Faker."

My blue rival gave me his iconic grin, showing that he had expected nothing less from me.

**End Shadow POV**

**Topaz POV**

In my spare time I read a chapter or two of those Mobian history books, and I still can't believe what they had to go through before Eggman showed up. Though I found myself asking.

"So what exactly happened back then, in your past I mean?"

Sonic's look faltered, before looking at Blaze, and the two brought out 2 Red gemstones. The brilliant-cut gem I recognized as a Chaos Emerald; but I don't recall anything about one being emerald-cut.

"What's that?"

Blaze looked over to me, and spoke.

"A Sol Emerald, you can say that they're the balancing counterparts to the Chaos Emeralds."

"Oh. What are you two going to do with them?"

It was Sonic who answered me.

"Instead of telling you my past, which I am certain to break down doing so, I and Blaze will show you my past. But first, get Chris, Amy, Tails, Rouge and Knuckles here."

"Why not Cream and Cheese?"

Sonic's look faltered again, before saying.

"Something's are best not seen by a child's eyes; especially one as innocent as Cream."

**End Topaz POV**

**Sonic POV**

After a few minutes all of the aforementioned people were in the room, with Amy avoiding everyone's gaze. Tails especially was giving her a glare that would send Perfect Chaos back into the Master Emerald, and Iblis-3 back into the Jeweled Scepter.* _**(A/N: I will explain this at the A/N.)**_

Blaze and I moved in perfect unison, despite my phantom pains from Amy's beating earlier; how one could look so much like Rosy and be so different is something that I can't fathom, then again I'm still getting used to the rights that I've had for the past 2 years.

I looked into Blaze's eyes, and saw that not only that she was willing to help me through this, but also had my safety in mind. She may not be Rosy, but I love this purple feline, just as much, If not more so than I did my salmon hedgehog, and I couldn't be happier.

"Chaos/Sol CONTROL!"

With that, we entered my mind.

**End Sonic POV**

**No POV**

The humans and Mobians found themselves in Sonic's mind, where they found recliners waiting for them, as a screen appeared before them. Sitting down in the chairs, they looked on as the past of Mobius greatest enigma was about to be revealed….and in the midst of this a blue hedgehog and purple cat held hands, the lavender feline doing so out of both love and comfort; and the azure hedgehog doing so, because he wanted a helping hand.

In the future he's certainly going to need it. ***

_**A/N: I've split this chapter in two, and once I get the 2**__**nd**____**part up, I'll take both down and put it up as one chapter.**_

_***Here's the general gist of it: In this AU the Sol dimension and Sonic's dimension are one and the same, the Islands in the Sol Dimension are a continent made up of a lot of Islands with Blaze kingdom being the ruling power, and the main 2/3 continents being ruled by Sonic's kingdom and several smaller governments. The world is kept in balance by the Sol Emeralds, Chaos Emeralds and…***whoa, almost spoiled future plans.**_


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**_A/N: Here is part 2 of Chapter 5._**

**_Bold and Underline: Memories.  
Regular text: Normal POV_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, then a game featuring Sonic's past would be made, and it would have certain characters that are either not being used, or were part of a cancelled game. *COUGH Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Tiara Boobowski, and Honey the Cat COUGH!*_**

* * *

Chapter 5 Part 2: Memory Lane

Sitting in a row of theater seats were the Sonic Heroes, Chris Thorndike and G.U.N Agent Topaz. A gigantic screen was turning on, as the memories of Mobius's blue blur were going to be revealed.

**'****A figure covered by a red cloak was running towards a hut in the woods, carrying a basket. Once the figure reached the door, it pulled down its hood revealing a purple hedgehog with lavender hair that reached her back. In her basket was a small blue hedgehog, who was fast asleep, unaware of what was happening.'**

"Sonic, is that?" The twin tailed fox didn't even need to finish his question, as said hedgehog knew what he was asking.

"Yes Tails, that's my mother, Queen Aleena." Sonic spoke in a solemn even tone, as the only other times he ever saw his mother was in either pictures, or a painting made by a merchant whom worked for her.

**'****Knocking on the door, Queen Aleena kissed the young future hero on the forehead, and ran off. The door opened revealing a blue hedgehog with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a purple dress, purple shoes, and looked like both Aleena and Sonic.**

**Looking down she saw Sonic, wrapped up in a blanket, and picked him up.**

**"****My, my how did you get here little one?" She soon noticed a note in the blanket, and picked it up, managing to avoid waking the baby hedgehog in the process.**

* * *

**"****Bernadette,**

**If you are reading this then you have found my son, aka your nephew, on your front porch. As you probably know by now, Robotnik has taken control of the kingdom and is bound to be looking for me, Sonic, Sonia and Manic. I hope you can take care of him; due to the bounty on my head, I can't and won't be able to find time to take care of all three of them. So I separated them among three families. Manic was going to be given to a lower class family, but was taken by thieves. I found that they would actually take care of him, and teach him things I believe may be necessary in the future. Even though I dislike it, I can tell he's in good hands. **

**Sonia was given to Lady Windomere, to be taught all of the things we were taught back then, minus the whole "find a prince and become queen" thing. Finally there is Sonic, I have given him to you so he can learn what can't be learned by scholars or on the streets. The meaning of freedom, the just reasons to do what's right, and the balance between us and nature. I feel that Sonic will become a very important figure in the future. Unlike I, you were the one who went out to join the kingdom of Acorn in the "Great War" with the Overlanders. You know what it means to fight for the right reasons better than I, you know when action must be taken, and you know how nature works more than I do. Teach Sonic these things, and prepare him. I'll see you some other time. –Aleena" '**

* * *

"Is that your adopted mother big blue?" Rouge asked, while eyeing the screen "Or is that just by legal standards?" It was quite clear to the blue blur that she knew who his adopted mother really was, despite never meeting her.

"By legal terms, yes she's my adopted mother; but in reality, she's my aunt."

Knuckles dis a spit take with his water, getting it all over Amy.

"When did I get this?" The red devil from Angel Island asked in an incredulous tone "And you're telling us that you lost members of your immediate family in the span of a decade?"

"Yes."

Everyone, including Blaze face faulted at the bluntness of that answer.

**'"****Well Sonic, welcome to your new home." She walked back into the house, taking the baby, the basket and the note with her. Closing the door behind her, she introduced the little one to her husband Jules, and unknowingly set the stage for the upbringing of the inter-galactic continental champion, Sonic the Hedgehog.'**

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it's so short. This was all I could come up with for this part. Kinda sad really. By the way TheDragoonSlayer, it's no problem if you use my nickname in the reviews.**_


End file.
